


The Future is Now

by levitatethis



Series: Timelines (A Series of One Shots) [3]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power play between Mohinder and Sylar proves to be very tricky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future is Now

_So now that your whole world   
Has gone up into flames   
This night is still never ending   
Do you think you're still safe?   
Seems everything went wrong   
We were discovered   
But this time there's no tomorrow   
\-- **Alexisonfire, "No Transitory"**   
_  
_So save your scissors   
For someone else's skin   
My surface is so tough   
I don't think the blade will dig in   
Save your strength   
Save your wasted time_   
_**\--City and Colour, "Save Your Scissors"**_

Sylar's visits are sporadic at best. It can be a day between visits or two weeks. Mohinder can guess what he is up to when he is away. The one thing he is certain of is that he is no longer being stalked. In any case if Sylar wanted to follow Mohinder now he would make himself known. It is not something that can be explained to anyone else; it is just an unspoken understanding they have.

He contemplates telling the Company but he does not trust that they will handle the situation correctly. In any case Sylar escaped from them before – it is not one of Bennett's fondest memories. Bennett…Mohinder has not told him either but he knows that Matt has passed on the message about Sylar's return; he asked him to so-to-speak. The day after every visit, when Mohinder heads out he goes over the entire conversation of the night before in his head in the hopes that something will be revealed. He does not see him but he knows that Matt is nearby, channeling him, making notes of everything. It is incredible what a tracker and telepath can do. Molly knows the nights that Sylar visits and Matt knows when to be in the right place at the right time. He has asked Bennett to go over everything. Like Mohinder Bennett is playing it smart. There are no guns a'blazing this time. They are both biding their time until they know what game it is they are playing and whether their hand is any good.

The conversations between Sylar and Mohinder are of a curious nature. Mohinder always lets Sylar initiate the topics. They can be about anything; something funny he saw that day or the new look that he is adopting as his own (Mohinder notes he has moved on from Zane's short sleeve shirts over long sleeve shirts and jeans wardrobe); in turn Mohinder might mention a recent lecture he has given or faculty bureaucracy. Lately the conversations have revolved around his father's book Activating Evolution. Mohinder treads carefully, the painful memories still run deep. Sylar matches his cautious steps.

Their conversations take place over meals or snacks. Initially Mohinder would just make enough for himself to eat as some act of defiance to Sylar's being there, but it was irritating having Sylar pick food off his plate for himself; it was just as nerve wracking having Sylar not eat anything at all, instead choosing to watch him. To make the already strange situation less weird Mohinder started to make enough food for the two of them. To the unknowing observer it would look like two old friends catching up, figuring out if, after all this time, they still have something to talk about.

This is not one hundred percent untrue.

Despite the words unspoken, the truths just below the surface, the conversations are also a reminder of a time long since passed, thought to be forgotten. There are moments where it feels like two years before, when they both catch themselves in a silence that feels comfortable. It is an unsettling feeling, that sense of connection that should not exist anymore. In the time it takes for a light to flicker once they are two friends with eyes open to the future and no blood on their hands. When those personal silences appear Mohinder's focus slightly falters and Sylar puts off his carefully constructed plan by another night.

Focus.   
_Why do today what you can put off for tomorrow?_

********** ********** ********** ********** **********

Another night. Another dinner. Another conversation. This night, however, there is a tension that hangs over them. They are both sitting on the sofa with the TV on, tuned in to some random channel in the background, mugs filled with tea on the coffee table. Sylar is talking about some new find in Africa that is adding an entirely new layer to evolutionary theory. It feels like a lifetime since Mohinder last saw Molly. He knows Matt is taking care of her but he is furious with Sylar for the time he has lost. Tonight he hates Sylar for putting him in this position. Tonight he is ready for a fight.

Sylar can see the flicker behind Mohinder's eyes but he cannot say for certain what the cause is. Tonight Mohinder's silence is anything but comfortable. Mohinder silently wills Sylar to say Molly's name so they can get this all out in the open, no more pretenses. Sylar feels tonight is as good as any to move his plan forward but he has to remain cautious. One wrong step – but tonight should be right. The months they have spent together, spoken, conjured up memories, should have prepared Mohinder to be most receptive to what is about to be presented before him. Sylar is still speaking when Mohinder tunes back in.

"—This evolutionary leap forward and yet all these people don't recognize their own significance. So instead of being part of human advancement they forcibly try to deny themselves, deny humankind, of what is biologically, naturally and rightfully ours. But the future is right now. Take me…take Molly for example. We –."

Now it's been said.   
_Can't take that back._

Mohinder turns off the TV and pounces.

"You speak about people not deserving their abilities," Mohinder begins, "not appreciating them so that you can justify taking their lives. But Molly is just a child. She hasn't had the chance to decide how she truly feels about her ability. Who are you to make that decision for her?"

_Where did that come from?   
Careful.   
_  
"Firstly," Sylar slowly responds, "for a scientist you don't seem to grasp the concept of survival of the fittest. I am evolution. I am doing what comes naturally to the species. I --."

"You don't understand the first thing about evolution!" Mohinder shouts as he stands up and looks down on Sylar who is still sitting on the sofa with a disguised state of shock at the outburst. Mohinder continues, "You've twisted it around to absolve yourself. The idea is for species to adapt to changes in their surroundings or die. Fine, you've done that. But those species do not then attempt to wipe themselves out. Those species survive by passing on their genetic make up to their offspring. It is an ongoing process. You're destroying the evolved species to make yourself the most powerful. Who will you pass this onto? No one! It will end with you. What you're doing isn't evolution. It's murder…and your own suicide."

Sylar says nothing in response. He was not expecting this offensive move from Mohinder. He simply looks up at Mohinder as the man towers over him.

Fight!   
_Stay calm._

After a few minutes Mohinder finally backs away and walks towards his desk. Sylar sits quietly then gets up and follows Mohinder. He picks up a random book from the desk and pretends to flip through it. He just needs to make Mohinder understand. Sylar calmly begins.

"When we traveled together I told you it was karma."

Mohinder, who has his back to Sylar, turns around and looks him in the eye. He has a questioning look on his face as if he is trying to figure out what point Sylar is trying to make.

"That wasn't a lie. You and me?" Sylar continues as he gestures between the two of them, "We're exactly where we need to be. My abilities – you're a geneticist! You must know what that means? You must understand how we fit together?"

Slowly the realization dawns on Mohinder of what he is being asked to do. Sylar does not like the look he sees on Mohinder's face but he is feeling forced into a defensive position and that is something he will not tolerate.

"I am not your Doctor Frankenstein," Mohinder says, "I will not help create --,"

"Molly—," Sylar says as he attempts to interrupt but Mohinder is in full protective mode. There is no turning back. Mohinder jumps forward and gets into Sylar's face.

"You don't say her name; you don't even think about her!" Mohinder threatens. "Do you think that by bringing her up I'll suddenly agree to do whatever you want? You seem to be under the mistaken impression that you have any power over me. Let me be clear. You will leave Molly alone and I will do nothing for you. If you hurt her in any way I will still do nothing for you. There is no negotiating here."

Mohinder's eyes are like steel, his stance is unlike anything Sylar has seen from him before.

Sylar carefully watches Mohinder's face. Slowly he smiles. Raising his hand he holds Mohinder in his telekinetic grasp. It is the first time during all of these months together that Sylar has used any of his powers on Mohinder. Bitter memories of another night from long ago scream out to both of them.

"Oh Mohinder. Negotiating is what we do." Sylar states clearly and with assurance. "I have negotiated _your life_ many times. You seem to be under the mistaken impression that you have any power at all. The very fact that you can stand here and proclaim your superiority is because _I let you_. The simple act of you breathing right now is because _I_ _let you_. Now --,"

"You'll have to kill me to get to her," Mohinder says quickly without flinching.

For the first time during that night's argument Mohinder's eyes reveal, for a brief moment, his fear. Sylar sees this and understands the meaning: Mohinder is telling the truth. He will die to protect Molly.

Sylar knows the night has gone in the wrong direction far too fast. It was not supposed to be like this. He needs to collect his thoughts and recalculate his next move before the situation gets any worse.

He removes his telekinetic hold on Mohinder but refuses to step back. Mohinder refuses to break eye contact. Frozen in a duel at dawn stance the unspoken words are thunderous. Sylar breaks first, acting as if this fight was completely expected and he could not care less. He exits the apartment leaving a defiant Mohinder behind.

"Murderer," is the last word he hears Mohinder speak.

Outside panic strikes. Everything he has slowly been working for all these months is fucked. Mohinder knows. He must have been expecting and preparing all this time. Sylar hates himself for letting Mohinder catch him off guard again. He should have known what was going on, but, truth be told, a part of him enjoyed visiting with Mohinder beyond any plan. He hates admitting that Mohinder is still his damn blind spot. He is going to need help to fix this.

_Gabriel?   
_  
But it has been too long since Gabriel was allowed out. He is no longer there.

Sylar walks home alone.

******** ********** ********** ********** **********

Almost as soon as Sylar has left the apartment Mohinder walks over to the telephone. Hands shaking he picks up the receiver and dials. After three rings he hears the other end pick up.

"It's time," Mohinder states.

 

 

 

 


End file.
